


The Legend Of The She-Wolf

by TheDevilChild



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Girlguy smut fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilChild/pseuds/TheDevilChild
Summary: Guy who falls in love with a wolf, who is also a beautiful girl.





	The Legend Of The She-Wolf

It was a dark cloudy night, and I was out wandering the woods, not far from my camp where my “friends” awaited me. Behind me I hear a rustle, thinking it was my “friends” trying to scare me, I turn around to find a wolf staring up at me ready to attack… but she didn’t. When our eyes finally met a flash of light was the last thing I saw before everything fell to darkness.  
Waking up I find myself back in my tent at the camp. Thinking it was all a dream I get up exiting the tent to find my “friends” all pacing waiting for me. “What happen? Someone die?” I say jokingly. They all turning at once towards me and sigh in relief, “you’re okay!” One says. “You’ve been out for days!” Another adds. At that moment I knew something wasn’t right.  
I spent the rest of my trip with my “friends” breathing down my back refusing to let me out of their sight. And not allowing me back into the forest at all!  
The trip came to a quick end and I find myself day dreaming the whole way home about those striking blue eyes, but I cant remember where I saw them. Next thing I knew I was being kicked out of the van being told to take it easy. “Hey,” my one “friend” calls, “you sure you’re okay? You were mumbling about a wolf and a legend?” I wave them off… “must have been a bad dream” saying as I disappear into my house.  
Day turns to night, and many days later, my house cluttered in energy drink cans and take out boxes, an unexpected knock comes from my door, startled out of my trance I get up sluggishly and open the door. “He-” I start, “you haven’t been at work for over three weeks!” My “friend” cuts me off as she stands in my door way. I stare at her blankly, clearly confused on what she’s talking about. “We just got back yesterday… you high or something?” I say groggily. “It’s been THREE. WEEKS.” They state again becoming angry. “Look at your place! It’s a ride off. Chinese and pizza boxes everywhere! Have you slept at all! By the looks of the energy cans that’s a no!” They exclaim storming through my house. They start to clean up when they get stopped by a pile of drawings. “What are you… obsessed with wolves? And where did you learn to draw like this?” They sift through the pile finding articles about wolves and legends. “Are you okay? You were acting odd back at the camp too!” They look at me worried, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about…” I say moving over to look at what she was looking through. “I don’t remember doing these… or the past three weeks…”  
I start looking through the piles of stuff spilling them across the floor. It all coming back to me. My “friend” moves away frustrated at the mess I just made and turns on the tv to the news channel. “Have you seen this?” They ask breaking me from my focus. I turn to see what was on the tv, police had surrounded a wild wolf as it walked in the middle of the street, “isn’t that the wolf in yo-“ they don’t even get to finish their sentence before I disappeared into the bathroom grabbing a quick shower, putting on fresh cloths I slip my shoes on and out the door I went driving to where the streets were filled with people and police. Getting past them, I have the wolf in sight, but the police blocked me still. When all of the sudden the wolf became very active sniffing the air, she starts to growl and when the police turn to see what’s going on I slip through them and far enough away they wouldn’t risk theirs or anyone else’s lives to stop me.  
Falling to my knees out of breath I crawl closer to the wolf who was sitting calmly now. I sit a few feet in front of her and we look at each other. “I feel like I know you?” I say questioningly. The wolf nods once and pounces on me gently. You could hear the police drawn their weapons. Looking up at the she wolf now sitting comfortably on top of me I smile. A police officer fires a warning shot near us hoping to scare the wolf away, but instead caused her to lay on top of me protectively. Not long after animal control shows up and they and the head police officer start to converse about the situation. More and more people start to swarm. Becoming defensive the wolf moves standing over me growling at the crowd forming. A young new officers arms start to shake as he’s not sure what to do then… -BAM-  
The crowd cleared screaming and running, the police turn to see me holding a gun shot wound on the wolves shoulder. Knowing I couldn’t take a wild wolf to a vet, and that anyone else would just euthanize her, I stand up rushing her to my truck and home. Placing her on my bed I go to the bathroom for my first aid kit, coming back, the wolf was gone… in her place was a beautiful (naked) woman…I was stunned… she held her wound not realizing I was there taking in her beauty. Snapping out of my trance, I move to the side of the bed, she gets startled and moves to hide herself but yelps instead, the pain paralyzingly her. “Let me help!” I rush and grab a blanket covering most of her body gently. “Thank you” she replied, her voice, so soft and sweet.  
I moved starting to fix her shoulder. A lot of pain later and she was sound asleep, her shoulder all bound up. I catch myself staring- no! Admiring her…  
I left her to sleep as I quietly cleaned and organized my house, afterwards making food. “It smells good, what are you making?” Came a soft voice behind me and I turn around forgetting her question to find her leaning against the door frame. “I’m so sorry! Did I wake you?” A deep blush rose across my cheeks as I see she is wearing one of my oversized hoodies that fell perfectly to her mid thigh. “Hello?” She snaps me out of my daze, “you seem to be in worse shape then I am, and Im lost- well in a way…”she says looking away. “I’m so so so sorry!”I blurt out looking away. She looks at me with a small smile, “I should be the sorry one... after all, I did raid your closet without permission…” she says quietly. “I don’t mind” I tell her as we both go silent as she watched me finish cooking.  
I plated the food once it was done and we move to the table sitting down. “Would you be more comfortable with pants too?” I ask having noticed her sit kinda awkwardly. She looks away, “thank you, but… no thank you. I wouldn’t dare take another article of your clothing…” she says quietly. Standing I go get the blanket bringing it back, “may i?” I ask gently, and she nods her head shyly as she looks away, I kneel down laying the blanket over her lap tucking it in at the sides. “How’s that?” I ask as I sit down. She smiles at me grateful, nodding her head.  
That night after I finished cleaning up, I go into my office to find her looking at all the hand drawn photos of her wolf form. “Wow” I hear her whisper to herself, and I knock gently on the door and she almost jumps out of her skin, looking up at me embarrassed to be caught snooping. Apologizing she puts everything back where she found it and I help her up, and we head to the bedroom.  
“You can sleep here.” I point at the bed. She turns to me, “but where will you sleep?” She asks. “On the cou-“ “NO” she cuts me off. “If you wont sleep in the bed too then you take it and ill take the couch! After all I’m a guest… I guess…?” I look down at her unsure.  
We watched movies on the couch as it got late, everything very interesting to her as she had never seen one.  
When we finally decided to go to bed I find myself cuddled up to her back side supporting her from laying on her bad shoulder.  
I’m woken up by the she wolf and I find myself sucking the back of her neck, my hand gripping her inner thigh as I ground on her and I push myself so far back from her, I fell off the edge of the bed. She whimpers then yelps as she moves onto her bad shoulder to find where I went. “Come back! Please… I want it back…” she whimpers. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened! Ill go slee-“ “NO!! Please c-come fuck me… I want it… I need it…” she begged, “but I could hurt your shoulder more…” I say moving back onto the bed staying on the edge of the bed. “If what happened four weeks ago in the forest means what I think it means… then you wont hurt me, you’ll heal me. Now please…” she moves closer and I lock our lips in a rough but passionate kiss as I undid the string to my pants. She helps kick them off as I start to grind into her. Pinning her good arm above her head I move and start sucking and nipping up and down her neck, reaching down I line my very erect cock up with her entrance pushing it in rather roughly, but she moans and that let me know I wasn’t hurting her.  
Pounding my erection deep inside her, she wraps her legs around my hips screaming harder as she comes to climax. Breathing heavily I slow down allowing her to relax, gently kissing and sucking her neck. Grabbing me by the hairs on the back of my head she pulls me away from her neck and into a kiss, a deep, loving kiss causing me to melt, gently sliding my tongue into her mouth and against hers. I pull away for a breath and she lets out a small moan, not realizing but the kiss caused me to start thrusting gently into her. “More…” she begs and I smile at her, “hows. Your shoulder?” Using her bad arm she pulls me into a rough kiss. Bitting her lip I role my hips not giving her what she wanted. She growls at me, “fuck me like its your last day on earth! I want it!” She begs and I kiss her, moving into a sloppy make out session as I thrusted harder and faster into her. My tongues down her throat as I pound into her, her nails having ripped through my shirt and dug into my back as we made rough passionate love.  
Panting sweaty mess, we lay in the middle of the bed breathing heavily smiling at each other. Standing I head for the shower expecting her to follow, but when she doesn’t I assume shes fast asleep and I smile to myself. Turning on the hot water I yelp stepping back out of it, my back stinging from where her sharp claws ripped through my skin. Turning the water temperature down, I slowly step back into the water, clenching my jaw as I cleaned up and got out of the water as fast as possible.  
Heading back to bed I find my she wolf back in her wolf form, curled into a ball on the only clean spot of the bed. Chuckling I lift her up and I bring her to the couch, placing her down gently as to not disturb her, and I go back to the bedroom completely changing the bedding.  
Morning came and I’m woken by the sound of crying. I look over to see my she wolf sitting on the floor tears streaming down her cheeks. I move gasping at the pain that shoots through my back, but I get up and I kneel before her, cupping her cheeks in my hands. “Whats wrong? Are you hurt?” I ask worriedly. Shaking her head no, she gasps for air as her upset state caused her to hold her breath. “I-i— I h-hurt you… y-your back...” saying so she proceeds to bite her hand harshly making it bleed. Pulling her hand from her mouth I kiss her gently. “Im fine! Its just a few scratches!” Not having seen my back or the damage I try to comfort my sobbing she wolf. “You haven’t seen the damage have you?” She asks trying to move away but I trap her. Gently I lift her face up to look at me, leaning in I kiss her lovingly, and the only way I could think to calm her and tell her it’s alright. “Relax! Im not mad or upset. Last night was amazing. And I wouldn’t ask for anything else! Nor would I change it for the world!” I say reassuring her. Standing I help her to her feet embracing her in a slightly painful hug.  
Putting on a shirt and pants I hand her pants and we go to the kitchen for breakfast not realizing it was already noon. “Was it really that good?” I ask. A deep blush forms on her cheeks and her ears turn red, hiding her face. Chuckling I walk over and nip her ear, “come on. Spill.” Looking at me from the corner of her eye she nods her head. I slowly walked closer, her walking backwards till I had her pinned to the wall. “How good?” I ask smirking.  
Grabbing my hand she puts it down the front of her pants and into her vagina, her very wet vagina. “Does that explain things a bit better?” She asks hiding her face, my face turning a dark red I remove my hand lifting her leg and hooking it on my hip before putting my hand back, ever so gently teasing her.  
Small moans escape her mouth as I slowly finger her harder and faster, her arms locked around my neck, her body shifting, begging for more, when a knock at the door brings everything to an abrupt stop. I pull my hand out of her pants and with a loud whimper she drops her leg from my hip sliding down the wall to her knees, and before I got the chance to turn and walk to the door, she had my pants at my ankles my cock in her mouth sucking harshly bobbing her head rapidly. Biting my hand from moaning, another knock comes from the door. “I know your in there! I have a key! I’m coming in!” Came a feminine voice. Pulling off my cock (luckily) she clenches her jaw growling. “NO! Don’t come in!” I yell towards the door. “I’m busy! Can you come back another day?” I ask panting slightly. “What are you doing in there?” They respond, “do you have that wolf in there? Are you hurt!?” They say starting to sound panicked. “Yes! The wolves in here! But I’m okay! Now please. Go away!” With that they leave. I look down to see the she wolf hugging my leg, lowly growling towards the door.  
The mood having been killed she releases my leg and I pull my pants back up. “I’m sorry…” she says, “I ruined the mood didn’t i?” With a pout she slowly started to walk towards the bedroom. Grabbing her arm I pull her against me kissing her. “No not at all! You did nothing wrong!” I smile at her reassuringly, “you hungry?” I ask.  
After eating and cleaning my she wolf corners me against the counter, looking down shyly. “Umm… can… we maybe… umm…” to embarrassed to say what she wanted, she turns away to walk away and I pull her back against my chest, one arm around her tors, the other between her legs griping her thigh. “What is it you want?” I ask kissing and sucking her neck. She moans slightly. “Don’t tease… you know what I want…” she breaths out. Sliding my hand up I start rubbing her vagina through the pants and she whines at me. “Please!” She begs. Turning her around I kiss her deeply picking her up, carrying her to the bed. Laying her on the edge I pull off her pants. Getting down on my knees, I spread her legs wide open as she covers her face in embarrassment. I slowly lick from her entrance to her clit, her leg twitching. “More…” I hear her whisper, and I gently finger her while sucking her clit. Her moans loud and erotic, “mnnnn… more…” she begs, “I want your cock already!” She demands. Removing my finger I lick her entrance before crawling up between her legs, holding her arms above her head, stoping her from taking what she wanted. “What was that?” I ask teasingly, she frowns at me jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. Smiling I bite her lip turning her pout into a kiss, a deep passionate kiss, her using her feet to try and remove my pants. Pulling away from the kiss and getting off of her I move to lay in the middle of the bed. Whimpering she moves over between my legs, “but…” with a smirk I lift my hips pushing off my pants. “Suck me.” I say boldly.  
Whining she does as told. Taking my whole length into her mouth I smirk watching her reach back and finger herself. “One.” I say and she lifts her head off, “one what?” She asks. “Spank.” I say smiling. Her cheeks turning a bright red. “W-why?” I smirk. “I didn’t tell you, you could touch yourself did i?” Whining she removes her hand from her crotch and proceeds to go back to sucking my length. A low moan rumbles in my throat as I try to hold back any noises. Drawing close I pull here off my cock, roughly pulling her up and flipping us. “What was it you wanted?” I ask smirking, grinding hard into her. Moaning loudly she find it hard, to find the words, but knowing I slam my cock deep inside her. Screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure, she grips the bed tearing into it.  
Thrusting hard hitting that sweet spot of hers, she starts to find it hard to breath. Her body going crazy with feelings. Her vaginal walls tightening around my (MASSIVE) cock, her body shaking, clearly trying to hold back from climaxing. Not wanting to stop. Leaning down I bite her neck teasingly whispering into her ear, “cum baby, I know you want to. We don’t have to stop because you do.” Saying so she lets her body come to climax and relax.  
Breathing heavily, her body shaking, she looks up at me pleased. “Thank you…” she breaths out. Running my hand gently up and down the side of her body, I wait for her to relax not wanting to push her too far too soon.  
By the time her body relaxed she had fallen fast asleep, so pulling out I go to the bathroom running a hot bath for us. Going back and picking her up ever so gently I step into the tub lowering down with her in my arm. Holding her, making sure that even in her sleep she felt comfortable as she nuzzled my arm falling asleep myself.  
Being woken abruptly by my she wolf panicking, I get out of the cold tub. “What’s wrong?” I ask wrapping a towel around me. Freaking out she grips onto me, “Loud noise and banging on the door…” she says clearly scared. Leading her to the bed I put the sweater on her and I tuck her in under the comforter before putting on pants to go answer the door.  
Opening it I’m face with several cops. “Hello sir, sorry to awake you from your slumber but… we had reports of screaming earlier in the night, and this is the suspected location of the wild wolf. Clearly as your not injured… may we look around?” Not giving me a chance to answer. They walk in past me. Keeping my back faced away from them they start to wonder my house. Heading for the bedroom I rush and block them, “sorry but my partner is in here sleeping. Could I ask you to come back in th-“ pushing past me they open the door to find my she wolf sound asleep in bed. “Sorry sir. We will leave.” Saying so they all vacate the premises and I close locking the door behind them.  
Going back to the bed room I crawl under the covers and I lick her clit sucking it lightly, her shifting in her sleep. Not waking up I proceed to gently finger fuck her while licking her vagina. Slowly waking up I start to tongue and finger fuck her, her hands griping the back of my head now. Moaning “more…” she begs quietly.  
I continue finger fucking her as i slowly kiss up the length of her body, stoping at her breasts. Sucking on the side of one leaving a mark, I move over and play with her nipple with my tongue gently sucking using my free hand to play with the other one. My she wolf whines in pleasure.  
Removing the sweater she pulls me up into a deep loving kiss before hissing in pain. “Stop stop!” Stopping my movement with my fingers I look at her confused. “Remove hand…” she pushed my harm away from her entrance, her insides having been played with raw.  
Moving away she curls into a ball whimpering. I get up and leave the room worried I hurt her badly so I go for a wander through the house trying to relax.  
I hear whining coming from the bedroom and I peak my head in to find my she wolf feeling the bed for me, “how badly did I hurt you?” I ask from the door way. She perks up and looks towards me, “not hurt… just sore… uhm… could… could you bath me?” She. Asks moving towards the end of the bed. “You still want to be near me after that?” I ask not moving. Whining loudly I hear her growl in my direction. “Please!” She begs, “it hurts…. Or…. Burns…. Please help me!” She whines.  
Rushing to her side I pick her up, bringing her to the bathroom and I place her in the bathtub running the water at lukewarm. A sigh of relief comes from her as the water settles the burn. “Im sorry… i’ve… this…. I cant stay or keep my hands off of you…” I say keeping my hands out of the water. Grabbing my hand she pulls it into the water onto her stomach. “I like it when you touch me… I’m just not used to that much…. Touching….” Saying so she shifts to snuggle into my arm. “What…. What are we?” I ask. Looking up at me she smiles, “Mates!” She says happily. “So you are mine! And I am yours! Back in the forest we linked. Making us soul bound. That’s whats causing you to want to be near me and touch me like crazy!” Smiling she pops up kissing me, “but you haven’t claimed me yet… so I wasn’t sure if the bond kept…” saying so she tips her head. “Im your if you want me.” I look at her confused, “what am I supposed to do?” Smiling gently she pulls my head down. “Open your mouth.” Confused I do so. She moves my mouth around her neck. “Now if you really want me you’ll develop claiming fangs. They only stay for twenty four hours, long enough to claim. I can feel them, all you have to do is bite down. I promise you wont hurt me… so please! I want to show I’m yours!” Hesitantly I bite down into her neck, that bright light from the forrest flash again but this time I stayed conscious. Pulling away I feel an immense amount of happiness.  
Looking at my she wolf I smile. “So… what does this mean?” I ask. “Means I’m yours. And I can never, no mater have another mate. But that makes me happy!” She says happily. I smile at her kissing her deeply, my hand wanders down between her legs and I pull back realizing and I move completely away from the tub. Sitting against the wall I push down my pants taking my erection in my hand, and I start to stroke it. My feet clench as I come to climax “Nooo.” She whines, “I want your cream! Come here!” She demands. Standing up I wanly over to the side of the tub, her already on her knees, taking my whole length into her mouth she moans around my cock, sending vibrations through it. “Ah…” I moan quietly as my cum fills her mouth. Removing my cock from her mouth some cum spills out the side of her mouth, quickly she scoops it up with her finger sticking it back into her mouth. Smirking down at her she swallows. “Mmmm” she hums, “so… you said I have one spank… when?” She asks wiggling her bum. “You want to be spanked?” I ask grinning. Nodding her head frantically she puts her arms up.  
Grabbing a towel I wrap it around her picking her up out of the tub. Carrying her to the bed I place her on it. I sit on the edge looking over at her. “Come lay over my legs. Butt up.” I tell her. Doing as I say she lays over my legs. “You sure you want this? Your shaking.” Nodding her head she adjusts. Placing my hand on her butt she jumps. “Your sure your sure?” I ask not wanting todo something she doesn’t want. “Its just one…” she replies. Lifting my hand, I being it back down onto your butt -SLAP- her whole body tenses up, and I rub the spot gently. Her body shaking I pull her up into my lap. “im sorry…” I whisper snuggling my face into the crook of her neck. Her shaking coming to a stop, she moves straddling my lap hugging onto me tightly. “Im okay! I… I actually enjoyed it…” she says with a chuckle. “But then again… I like it when you touch me in general.” With that she pull my face away from her neck and into a deep kiss. Rolling us over pinning her to the bed I deepen the kiss before pulling away.  
Moving over and off her, I tuck her in stripping myself and getting in myself. Pulling her close cuddling her, we fall asleep.  
In the morning I get up and make food leaving it in a warmer before quietly getting ready for work. Leaving a note on my pillow for when she wakes up, I leave the house for the day.  
I come home at the end of the day feeling terrible to find police officers out front. “Hello officers? Can help you?” Walking up to one, “yes we got a report of loud noises and crashing of items inside. We’ve also heard screeches and yelps.” Saying so I head for the front door and I look in, my she wolf clutching her head crying. “Its okay officers. I can handle it!” They all pack up and leave.  
Unlocking the door I qui slide in closing it behind me, and over to my she wolf on the floor wrapping my arms around her. Instantly we both feel relief and our pain goes away. “Im sorry… I’m so sorry!” Holding her shaking body tightly. “Come with me!” She says. “You and me! We can go live in the forest with the rest of my pack and their mates! You’ll be the only full human! But still! You can bring your bed and all your furniture! We get our own living space about the size of this place! You’ll be happier! And we don’t have to be apart ever!” She looks at me, almost beggingly, “please…” looking at her, I kiss her slow and deep. “Anything for you.” Saying so I pick her up. “Are you okay… for a quickie first?” I ask her quietly. Nodding her head frantically she jumps down dragging me to the floor. Quickly she rids me of my pants and straddles my lap, sliding my very erect cock into her entrance with a moan. Bouncing on my cock I thrust in time with her, her legs shaking, hands on my chest for support, she throws her head back with a moan having hit her sweet spot. “Harder…” she breaths out. As wished I thrust up into her harder, faster. Her body shaking as she screams out in pleasure hitting climax.  
She lays her shaking body down on me, still thrusting gently as I finish, both breathing heavily. “Your amazing” she breaths. Chucking I wrap my arms around her. “Your always so warm.” I point out snuggling her closer. “Heh yea, wolf thing.” We lay on the floor for a while silently, just enjoying each others company.  
Eventually we get up and go shower. Another round of rough erotic sex happening in there too, before getting dressed and cuddling on the couch. “Tomorrow?” I ask. “Tomorrow.” She replies knowing what I was talking about.

We fall asleep, my she wolf on top of me cuddled in close.  
The morning sun breaks through the window curtains waking us. Looking at my she wolf as she sits up and stretches, I smile noticing an ever so slight glow to her skin. “What?” She asks looking down at me. “Nothing.” I reply smiling. Sitting comfortably on my lap, she looks around. “So what all are we going to take with us? We can only take so much in your vehicle.” She says adjusting herself. “Well. I think to start… maybe the bed? So we have something comfortable to sleep on?” Nodding her head she gets up off me, and I just stare. Shes wearing my hoodie again that falls perfectly on her, knowing tho she has a pair of my boxers on underneath I pull her close to me. “One more? Please?” I look up at her begging. She moves away turning around, she bends over pulling the boxers down teasingly, allowing me to just barely see her vagina. Pushing my pants down freeing my already erect cock, I violently pull her close and down onto my cock, it slipping in no problem. “Someone’s excited” she exclaims smiling back at me. Lifting her legs and positioning myself I start to thrust slowly teasing her for teasing me. “No! Please. Harder!” She pleads, and when I don’t whines. “I hate this! Faster! Harder! Your such a tease!” I smile thrusting all of the sudden harder taking the wind out of her. “Is that better?” I ask, and she nods her head rapidly moaning.  
After a while we both finish, a panting mess. “Later?” She asks. “Later what?” I ask back. “To tired to move stuff.” She explains looking back at me. “Agreed” I turn her around, still on my cock and I lay us down. “Will you get pregnant?” I ask her quietly. She shakes her head no. “Only in heat.” Not quite understanding I nod my head.  
Hours go by before we finally separated and cleaned up. We eat before we get to work loading the bed and any other furniture we could fit into my truck before locking the front door and taking the long drive back to the forest.  
Getting there my she wolf gets out of the truck and strips turning into a wolf. Going up to the forest wall she howls and it reveals a secret path that allowed me to get my truck through the forest. Looking back at me she motions for me to follow. Slowly driving behind her I notice the forest secret door closing behind us in my read view mirror. About ten minutes go by and we reach a huge cave. Transforming back to a human and putting the clothing back on she gets back in the truck. “Turn off your lights and drive in slowly.” She tells me. Doing as she says I drive in slowly lights off. Getting past the entrance the cave lit up. It looked to be the shell of a volcano, and the opening at the top let in plenty of light. Driving carefully, my she wolf guides me to where our cave was to be. It was big enough to back the truck right into it and unload it.  
“Who’s this?” A deep voice growls.  
“You brought a stranger into our home?” Another one growls  
“What is my mate doing with this twig?” Clearly the leader of the pack demands.  
“Just because we litter mates does not make us mate mates! We never! NEVER linked.” She snaps.  
“Your father promised me you’d be my mate. Then you ran away!”  
“Whats going on here son.”  
Cowering the male turns around. “Hello father.” He says lowering his head.  
“Beautiful she wolf what is going on here?” He asks my mate.  
“Your bafoon of a son has taken claim over me. My father cannot sell! Or give me away! I choose. I CHOOSE who I am mated too. NOT MY FATHER.” Seething with rage I wrap my arms around my she wolf pulling her back. “Relax… they cant over claim can the?” I whisper. She shakes her head no relaxing in my arms, but still having a strong glair on the male.  
“My son.” The elder starts, “she is right. You cannot force her into being mates with you. Even if she was promised to you.”  
He storms off with his two friends.  
“Now…” he turns to me. “Welcome my fellow wolf” he takes my hand then drops it jumping back. “Human?...”  
Standing my ground, I hold my she wolf as all the wolves in both human and wolf form surround us. “Finding another wolf to mate, okay… but a human?” The ender says un impressed. Growling my she wolf takes to her wolf form and I not its bigger than the others. Even the alpha males. Growling she warns everyone to back off, and when they do she turns to me and signals me into the cave. In the cave she turns back to human and I put a hoodie on her, covering whats mine. Immediately after she pulls me into a reassuring kiss. “You don’t have to worry about them. They will get used to it! And… I could always change you… make you one of us.” She smiles up at me. “But only if that’s what you want… if it was up to me… I like how you are!” She giggles pulling me to where we set up the bed. Laying down she snuggles into me.  
We ended up falling asleep basically glued to each other as I became very protective and possessive over my she wolf. In the morning I wake up to her gripping my shirt tightly. “No…. stop…” she mumbles in her sleep before jolting awake. “What happened?” She asks looking panicked. “Bad dream luv.” I say embracing her tightly. She starts kissing up my jaw line. “Wake up… lets go get the rest of the stuff. And maybe set up a door? Unless you want to show off to the pack that im yours during “mating”” she chuckles. Rolling my eyes I kiss her deeply pinning her to the bed. I slip pants up onto her not breaking the kiss. “Okay” I say pulling away.  
Getting in the truck she opens the forest door and we head back into the city to my house. We get there and she practically drags me inside pinning me agains the door. “Fuck me please!” She demands, begging me with her eyes. Not able to resist I turn us pinning her to the wall, pushing our pants down before picking her up and and grinding against her. “Put it in! Please!” She whines out. Lowering her onto my cock, I starts to bounce her on it. Moaning loudly, she smiles from ear to ear.  
Cleaning up once done we finish packing everything and we leave. I had shut everything off the house empty except kitchen appliances. We stopped at a store and picked up sound proofing and stuff to make a door. Then we headed back to the forest.  
Talking and laughing and just enjoying each others company as we drove. Getting to the forest, my she wolf gets out opening the forest door and again leading me in till we got to the cave entrance. Driving in we finish unloading the truck and we start putting up thick, sound proofing foam. Removing the door stuff I drive the truck out of the cave parking it before walking back into the cave and to our area where you were arguing with the alpha again.  
I frown as he grabs her pulling her into a kiss. Becoming furious I attack him beating him to a pulp. My she wolf having to pull me off before I killed the guy. “shit…” I say quietly looking around to see many angry wolves. My she wolf hugs my arm as the elder approaches. “Remove him.” The elder gestured to his son. “Dismiss the rest of you.” He commands. They all leave. “You had every right to do that.” He says to me before walking away.  
My heart pounding I look at my she wolf who was turned away from me. “Hey… im sorry? Did I do something wrong?” I ask worried. She shakes her head no, quickly turning and burying her face into my chest. “ you still want me right?” She asks crying. I pick her up taking her into our cave in the cave and I lay her on the bed, her clinging to me, not wanting me to see her face. Pulling her off I look at her tear stained face. “Why wouldn’t i?” I ask gently. “Because t-that pug k-k-k-kissed me…” tears still streaming down her face I kiss her lips gently, ever so slowly deepening it. Eventually we were making out our tongues intertwined. Pulling away I smile down at her. “How bout we build that door before this goes farther?” She smiles back nodding her head before pulling me back down into one last kiss.  
Getting up, we set to working on the door, building a perfectly fit wall, putting sound proofing on it, and building another perfectly fit wall. Both with a hole for a double door. Building and installing the door that opened and was hid in the wall gave the design a clean look. The back of the door had spots to attach and detach the sound proofing making our cave extra quiet.  
We sit down in front of the open door, exhausted. “Now.” I say looking over at her. “Want to close it and see how well it works?” I ask smirking at her. Almost instantly she stands up closing and locking the door before putting the sound proofing on if and dragging me to bed. Laying me down she jumps onto my straddling my lap, grinding down roughly.  
We lay naked on the bed after a well deserved round of rough sex. Breathing heavily. “So… do you think they heard you?” I ask her. She scoffs. “Me? You were the loud one!” She chuckles punching my shoulder playfully. I roll on top of her pinning her down as I kiss her. “Yea-“ -kiss- “right-“ -kiss- “you where the loud one!” -kiss-  
Giggling she pushes me off her and rolls into my side. “I… I love you…” she whispers pretty much into my armpit. Pushing her away to look at her face. “What did you say?” I ask dumb found. “I… never mind… It was nothing.” She says with a pout. “No… I could hear you properly… I don’t want to say something and it have nothing to do with what you said and I make a fool out of myself.” I say looking deep into her bright blue eyes, with a slight gold shimmer. “ILOVEYOU!” She blurts out. I smile pulling her into a gentle kiss. “I love you too.” I say back.  
Getting up and dressed we head to the centre where all the food was cooked and ready to eat. “I don’t think im welcomed…” I whisper into my she wolves ear. Everyone glaring at me. At the head of the table was the elder and his son. Beside the elder was two open seats, he waves us over. “Come sit my children.” He says softly. I sit beside him. My she wolf sitting beside me. Getting all the glares the elder begins to talk. “This here is to be our new pack leader!” He gestures. “WHAT?!” His son yells, it echoing off the walls. He shushes his son. “Father! Hes human.” His son complains. “Im the rightful leader! Everyone trusts me!” His father scoffs. “You are disliked by many and feared by others. That is no leader. Besides. He’s proven he can handle himself.” Glaring at me, “I want to fight for the right to the throne. Or I want the girl.” He says straight to my face. A low growl emits from my throat and I grip the table, it cracking ever so slightly. “Enough.” The elder cuts in smiling at me. “He’s the rightful leader of the pack.” He says again. “But father. It’s the eldest offspring of the eldest elder. That’s me. Im the rightful er to the pack! Not this… bafoon!” Growling the son gets up leaving. The elder continues to smile more so at himself. “Eat.” Ge tells everyone, and in seconds everything was taken. Wide eye I stare not sure what to so when my she wolf taps my shoulder. Looking over she smiles having grabbed me food too. “You’ll get used to it.” She says, and I take the food thanking her.  
After dinner, we all went back to our huts. “How is it I’m the rightful er to the pack?” I ask my mate. She shrugs. “The elder did have an older brother. But he disappeared and no one knew why.” She tells. Nodding my head she grabs my hand. “Lets go clean up?” She asks already leading me out of our cave and towards the exit into the forest. I smile at her and pull her into me kissing her. “Where to my luv?” I say and she smiles quickly leading me out of the cave and through the forest. “This is my secret lagoon. No one in the pack knows about this.” Saying so she starts to strip. “Common! Don’t make me be the only naked one!” She whines playfully. Grabbing her I pick her up kissing her before I throw her naked self into the lagoon. She shrieks, “cold?” I ask, and she glares at me. Quickly I undress joining her. Shivering we swim to each other and she attacks me pushing me under the water, playfully I pull her under kissing her. Swimming to the surface we gasp for air smiling and laughing. Eventually she pulls me over to the waterfall where there was natural soap and she starts washing me. “Isn’t it my job to wash you?” I ask and she smiles. “What? I cant tend to my mate?” I smile as she continues slowly making her way down the length of my body, getting to my cock, she takes hold playing gently, before continuing to clean, leaving me hanging. “Rude.” I point out, and she giggles. Finishing she puts the soap in my hand. “My turn!” She says putting her arms up around my neck, so I start with her back slowly but surly covering her whole body in soap. Once covered she pulls us both into the waterfall.  
One thing leans to another and we are on the soft rock shore, my cock plummeted deep inside her. Her nails tearing up my back. Moaning loudly.  
Having became dark I carry my now sleeping she wolf back to the community cave and into our own cave, placing her in bed, I tenderly pull off my shirt and lay comfortably face down in the bed.  
Waking up I find my she wolf tending to the wounds, hissing in slight pain I shift looking back at her. “Whats wrong? You look sad…” I say reaching back placing my hand on her leg. “I do a lot of damage don’t i… im sorry” she pouts and I get up trying not to make noise or show im in pain. Turning I pull her into my lap. “I like it.” I state kissing her. “It makes me feel like in doing something right!” Kissing her deeply I role us pinning her to the bed.  
A knock comes from the door, my she wolf wiggles her way out from under me as we had fallen asleep with my full weight on top of her comfortably. Opening the door she is greeted by the elder. “Why aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” He says smile at my she wolf. “Is your mate in?” He asked looking for me. “Is it urgent? He’s sound asleep…” she says almost embarrassed. “Oh no! I was just checking in on you two after what happened the other day. Haven’t seen either of you at all the past days.” He says smiling. “Im glad to see you both doing good! Could you inform him tomorrow id like to show him around and try to help adapt him to our ways?” He asks. Nodding her head, my she wolf and the elder say their goodbyes and she closes the door walking back to my sleeping self. Kissing my cheek she leaves a note telling me she was going into the woods for a playful hunt.  
I jolt awake suddenly. Feeling something was wrong. Feeling as if my she wolf was in distress. My head throbbing, my heart aching, I stand throwing on a shirt and I wobble out of the cave. My she wolf no where in sight. The pain and feeling of distress getting worse, I catch a smell. Her! My eyes turn a golden yellow and I go running following the trail. Getting closer the pain worsened. Flying through the trees I find myself in a clearing. My mate… being beaten and gang rapped by the elders son and friends. In a blind rage I black out.  
“WAKE UP!” I hear a voice say faintly. Growing louder, I wake to my she wolf crying shaking me. But its not me. Jumping up I start walking in circles looking at myself. -furry… but im human?- I think to myself. Looking over at my she wolf in a panic, I back away looking at my surroundings. Myself covered in blood, and the remains of several bodies scattered amongst the clearing. I look back at my she wolf whom was slowly moving closer. Moving back she jumps tackling me. “I need you! So stop!” She says tears streaming. Her body shaking. “Please… focus on turning human…” with that the adrenaline fades and I find myself naked, my she wolf cuddling into me shaking. “What happened…?” I ask drawing a blank on my surroundings. “What all do you remember?” She asks looking up at my blood covered face. “I remember waking up suddenly to pain and distress. Then I found myself flying through the forest where I found this clearing… and you being… then I wake up bloody and body parts everywhere…” my she wolf sits in my lap, silently. Eventually I stand up with her in my arms and I bring her to a near by river to clean up.  
Walking back to the cave I bring her quickly to our are closing and locking the door. Placing her on the bed I start pacing. My she wolf sleeping soundly. Stressing slightly on what will happen when the elder finds out, I start packing. Dressing my she wolf I tuck her in. I dress myself and take the bag of stuff I packed and I leave the cave. Walking through the forest in the way I came in a while ago. Reaching the border, I hear howls. They’re angry. Looking for me. Picking up my speed I break into a sprint. Running as far as possible, as fast as possible. Going all over the place so my scent was unable to be followed.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-  
“Shes waking up…” a female voice says.  
“Hey, hey hun.” A male voice chimes in.  
“Doctor! Shes waking up!” The female voice calls.  
Slowly opening her eyes she looks around the room. Choking as there was a breathing tube down her throat.  
The doctor comes in and removes the tube.  
“Hey there. How you feeling?” The doctor asks.  
Looking around frantically she breaks into a panic.  
“Where am i? Where is he?!”  
“Who’s “he”?” The female asks.  
“My mate…” she states  
“Hun…” the doctor pipes in. “You’ve been in a coma. Its been three years. You don’t have a “mate”. It was all just a dream.”  
In walked a nurse with a book. “Oh… I see your awake. I guess ill go. Do you need anything tho?” He asks. “That’s him!” She shrieked in excitement. “Hunny…” her mom starts. “This nice gentleman is your nurse, he’s been reading that book to you.” Her mom states. “No… that’s… he’s… everyone get out…” she tells turning away from the man in the doorway.  
Everyone leaves and the nurse walks in closing the door behind him. “Here…” he places the book on the bed. Rolling over she picks it up. “Moby dick?...” she says reading the cover. “Open it…” he says with a deep blush across his cheeks. Opening it, the book turned into a very sexual manga. “That’s why you where dreaming about… a mate…” turning to leave she grabs his wrist. “Why are you so upset…?” She asks quietly. “You have a boyfriend… he comes once a week to visit you. Hell be here in about a half hour… he doesn’t actually love you… he’s with you for your family money… I heard him say so… and then we got into a fight when I came in to read to you after my shift was over… sorry…” he says not looking at her. “Can you stay… I… I think… i… please… iwantyou…” a deep blush crosses her face. Turning to look at her, a blush across his face too. She scoots over and pats the bed inviting him to sit with her. Sitting she hands him the book.  
“Im Lola, but you probably already knew that.” She says. “Eeiga. But you can call me Ryllie.” He replies with a smile.


End file.
